La adrenalina hecha mujer
by Lizz Asp
Summary: (UA) "Aunque huyas lejos, tus manos siempre estarán manchadas con la sangre de otros. Nunca dejarás de ser lo que eres:Una asesina". Bulma era consiente de ello tras proteger la vida de un niño indefenso, por el que deberá huir de Vegeta, un peligroso colega. Bulma y Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, solo a Akira Toriyama. La trama si lo es, y ha sido por mera entretención y sin fines lucrativos. La historia ha sido subida hace años en bajo el mismo seudónimo, la diferencia es que aquí ha sido mejorada en algunos puntos. Sin más, a leer.**

**CAPITULO 1: ME LAS PAGARÁS.**

"_Fuiste entrenada para esto. Jamás podrás huir de tu pasado ni de lo que has aprendido toda tu vida. Lo llevas en la sangre que corre por todo tu cuerpo. Aunque huyas lejos, tus manos siempre estarán manchadas con la sangre de otros. Nunca dejarás de ser lo que eres: una asesina"._

-Lo sé, ya no necesitas recordármelo, Freezer. –Manifesté molesta. Llevaba un buen rato en su oficina y realmente mi cabeza comenzaba a punzar. Ese grado de molestia a solo él la podía provocar y ya estaba hartándome-

-En ocasiones es necesario, Bulma. –Bebió pausadamente un poco de brandi que quedaba en su vaso, haciendo chocar los cubos de hielo contra el fondo del objeto al estar vacío- Sabes que en este trabajo no puedes vacilar, ni pensar demasiado. Solo debes apretar el gatillo de tu arma y borrar toda evidencia que te involucre.

-Sé perfectamente las reglas y repito que no necesitas repetirlo. –Me puse de pie de aquel asiento en el que me mantuve fija por eternos minutos, con claras intenciones de retirarme-

-Entonces, ¡explícame por qué no terminaste el trabajo! –Me agarró del brazo para luego acorralarme contra la pared. Todo en menos de un jodido parpadeo- ¡Responde, Bulma!

-Porque era solo un niño, Freezer. –Lo miré con desprecio, omitiendo el resentimiento de mi espalda tras chocar contra la pared- ¡Él no tenía culpa de los errores de su padre!

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe, mujer! –Siguió apretando mi brazo aun con mayor fuerza. Por un segundo crei que él deseaba que fuese mi cuello y no mi extremidad- Tú tienes que hacer lo que se te ordena, ¡y punto!

-¡Déjame en paz, maldita lagartija! –Me zafé de su agarre de manera brusca, haciendo que como reflejo él alzara una ceja, casi divertido por mi movimiento- ¡De todos modos Sheila hizo el trabajo sucio antes de morir!

-Como si tu trabajo fuera muy limpio, Bulmita –Comentó de manera sarcástica, riéndose de paso mientras se alejaba un poco de mi-

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Nadie se reía de mi, ni siquiera él. Desenfundando el arma que mantenía oculta en una de mis botas, le apunté sin dudarlo dos veces.

-La diferencia es… –Freezer detuvo su andar cuando percibió el sonido del seguro siendo quitado en el arma- que yo tengo límites y tú no, lagartija.

Sus ojos observaban imperturbables la escena. Creo que por un momento su cerebro fue desconectado. Antes de que pudiese preguntar qué estaba haciendo, le informé:

-Renuncio.

-¿Renuncias? –Repitió frunciendo su ceño, hasta que estalló- ¡No puedes!

-Sí, ya lo tengo decidido y sabes que no puedes hacer nada al respecto. -¿Ahora quién reía, idiota? Por fin sería libre-

-Pues, entonces baja y entrega el arma. –Ordenó hastiado, bajando su tono de voz. Algo muy poco común en él- En este trabajo se necesita gente competente y no estúpidos sentimentales y debiluchos como tú.

-¿Y tú dices llamarte "gente"? –Me reí en su cara. No había ser más inhumano que él en el planeta, incluso en el espacio exterior.- ¡No me hagas reír, Freezer!

-Baja esa arma. –Un ligero tono de amenaza iba camuflado en esa oración, mientras daba un par de pasos en mi dirección, alzando las manos en señal de paz- Sabes que puedo arrebatártela si quisiera.

-¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes y lo intentas? –Sonreí de medio lado sin cambiar de posición. Ya no era la misma niña de antaño. Ya no era débil e ilusa. El único motivo por el cual no disparaba era para no llamar anticipadamente la atención de los guardias–

-¿Crees que no lo deseo? –Contestó sonriendo de esa forma tan sádica que le caracteriza- Solo piénsalo: Sé con certeza lo peligrosa que puedes llegar a ser y estoy consciente que eres capaz de destruir toda la agencia en un par de minutos. –Comentó bajando las manos. Ya no era necesario la actuación- Fui tu maestro. Eres mi mejor creación. –Agregó lo último con cierta petulancia-

-No hables estupideces. –Le corté el rollo- No soy ninguna creación tuya, ni nada por el estilo. –De solo recordar cómo fue que llegué a este rubro mi ira acrecienta- No porque me hayas enseñado algunos "trucos" significa que recibes todo el crédito. Y para no perder el tiempo, deseo irme, pero no antes sin recibir mi paga por el trabajo realizado.

-¿Así? ¿Solo eso? Mejor para mi. –Se encaminó hacia su escritorio, dándome la espalda erróneamente. Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podía engañarme. Había un arma en uno de los cajones y sabía que me asesinaría en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad-

-Bueno, ya retírate. –Dijo algo sudado por la tensión del momento-

-¡Hey! –Articulé con el cañón del arma contra su nuca- Las manos donde pueda verlas. Ni creas que me engañarás como a Saori. Aléjate despacio. -Hizo lo que le pedí, alejándose del mueble unos cuantos pasos– Ahora arrodíllate, y baja la cabeza hasta que yo te lo indique. Un movimiento en falso y mueres, ¿entendiste?

Un chasquido de su boca me hizo saber que lo había comprendido a la perfección. Busqué rápidamente el dinero en los cajones, donde encontré una suma considerable. Diablos, esa suma de dinero me vendría muy bien. ¡Vine buscando cobre y encontré oro! Guardé el sobre de mi paga en mi chaqueta negra, mi favorita, debido a que se amoldaba cómodamente a mi figura. El otro dinero lo guardé en todo lugar disponible para almacenarlo: pantalones y botas.

-Gracias, Freezer. –Le guiñé el ojo para provocarlo mientras terminaba mi cometido- Mi paga vino con aguinaldo de regalo.

-Me las pagarás, Bulma. –Dijo lleno de odio, aun en la posición en que le ordené momentos antes. Podía distinguir perfectamente el sonido de sus dientes rechinando- Lo juro.

-Espero ese momento con ansias. –Le golpeé la cabeza con la parte trasera de la pistola, dejándolo inmóvil el tiempo suficiente para irme de ese lugar-.

Lo encerré en su oficina, imaginándome la cara de esa largatija lanzando maldiciones, cuando se diera cuenta que había destruido horas antes la alerta de seguridad. Salí del lugar que me vio crecer, despidiéndome de los guardias con los que me he relacionado más de la mitad de mi vida, ignorando completamente el hecho que "su jefe" estaba inconsciente contra el piso y que había sido víctima de un robo.

No volvería a la ciudad nunca más. Mi cabeza tendría un precio, eso lo daba por hecho, pero sería muy difícil que me hallaran. No le daría las cosas fáciles.

Viajé varias horas en mi automóvil, llegando a un lugar que se encontraba cerca de la frontera del país. El lugar era hermoso y pacifico, un paisaje rodeado por árboles verdes que guiaban el camino. Tras adentrarme más en el bosque, me bajé del auto para guardarlo en una de las capsulas que yo misma había creado. Eso impediría que me localizaran. Seguí caminando alrededor de media hora, hasta encontrar una pequeña cabaña, mi antiguo hogar.

Al entrar, sentí la calidez de esta a pesar del gran frío que se comenzaba a sentir en el ambiente. En el sillón se encontraba durmiendo un pequeño niño de ocho años. Su semblante era tranquilo al igual que su respiración. Envidiaba el no poder dormir como él. Siempre debía estar alerta. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuve un sueño así? Lo recordaba a la perfección y la realidad me seguía golpeando la razón y el corazón.

-¿Gohan? –Moví un poco su hombro, no muy rudo para que no se asustara. Después de todo lo acontecido había que ser muy cuidadosa- Gohan, despierta.

-¿Bulma? –Dijo frotándose los ojos, enfocándose en mi cara al cabo de unos segundos- ¿Qué sucede?

-Debemos irnos, pequeño. –Le informé mientras lo cogía entre mis brazos para cargarlo-

-¿Por qué? –Se acomodó contra la curvatura de mi cuello, aún somnoliento- ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?

-No. –Cerré la puerta tras nosotros- Porque vendrán por nosotros y prometí protegerte, Gohan.

Había dado mi palabra y lo haría. Protegería con mi vida a ese niño, el causante de mi traición.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: NO PODRÁS CONMIGO.**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos de viaje. Lo único que tengo claro es que mi acompañante está totalmente despierto y no hay señales de que vuelva a dormirse pronto. Al principio estaba callado, casi asimilando todo lo que le ha tocado vivir en el último tiempo, pero ahora, está haciendo sonidos irritantes con su boca y dedos chocando contra el cristal de la ventana.

-¿Hasta cuándo volaremos en esta cosa? –Se quejó mientras observaba las nubes y estrellaba su aliento caliente contra el vidrio, pasando sus dedos contra el material y escribiendo boberías ahí- Tengo hambre, Bulma. Además, estoy aburrido por si no lo has notado.

-Aguarda un par de minutos más, por favor. –Murmuré tranquilamente, contralando mi naciente malestar. Ahora recordaba porque no me gustaban los niños la mayor parte del tiempo. Se quejan mucho y todo les parece aburrido. No recuerdo haber sido así de irritante en mi infancia…bueno, lo que alcancé a vivir como una niña ordinaria- Ya estamos por llegar, así que disfruta este paseo en avioneta conmigo.

Silencio. Al fin amado y poco eterno silencio. ¿Cuánto duraría? ¿Dos minutos?

-¿Bulma? –Dijo cabizbajo al cabo de un minuto. Bien, sabía de antemano que no duraría eternamente- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Más bien, ¿por qué me salvaste ese día? Ni siquiera me conocías.

Vaya, este chico sabe cómo ir al meollo del asunto sin rodeos. ¿Cómo decírselo sin traumarlo en el proceso? Bueno, no es como si fuese un niño común y corriente. Me parece muy maduro cognitivamente hablando. Tal vez no sea muy desatinado decirle todo lo que desea saber.

-Bien, lo diré. -Lo observo un par de segundos para luego volver a mirar al frente y no perder el control de la nave. No puedo evitar suspirar con pesar al sacar del baúl de recuerdos mi maldita realidad- Mis padres también fueron asesinados en frente de mi cuando era pequeña, y por eso…no pude evitar verme reflejada en ti el otro día. –Mis manos aprietan los controles de mando con ira reprimida- Aunque no lo creas, soy una chica buena. –Añado para aliviar el ambiente tenso-

-La mitad del tiempo solamente. –Murmura haciéndose bolita en su asiento. Sé a lo que se refiere, lo ha visto por sí mismo-

-Pero, contigo no me he portado mal ¿o sí? –Sonrío de medio lado, ganándome una respuesta sonriente de su parte-

-¡Todo lo contrario! Te has portado muy cariñosa conmigo, y la verdad… -Detuvo su hablar un momento y luego se decidió a continuar con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Me hiciste recordar lo que se sentía tener una madre nuevamente. ¡Y se siente bien!

Escuchar las palabras de ese niño me impactaron. ¿Me veía como su madre? Gohan, no me hagas llorar con tan poquito, se supone que no me gustan los niños.

¿A quién demonios engaño?

Realmente no me gustan los niños por el simple hecho de que yo no pude disfrutar de esa etapa. A su vez, me aterra el pensar que algún día pudiese tener un hijo. Algo enteramente mio por primera vez en la vida. Si eso no fuera poco, le sumo la probabilidad de que esa criatura vea todo mi ambiente, mi realidad, y que Freezer lo arrebatase de mi lado.

Si logro salir de esta, quizás podría formar lo que siempre me he prohibido por mi estilo de vida: formar una familia y alejarme de toda esta porquería.

Gohan posiciona su manita sobre la mia, sin decir palabra, acariciándola con suavidad. Esa calidez tan propia de él me ha conquistado poco a poco. Gohan, no quiero fallarte.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente el día de esa misión. El día en que cambió todo. Sheila y yo fuimos encomendadas por el mismísimo Freezer para terminar con broche de oro un importante trabajo. Ninguna dudó en aceptar tras recibir las indicaciones y los riesgos que corríamos al fallar.

Había éxito o la muerte, fuese esta última por el desarrollo de la misión o por la mano de Freezer. No había opción a errar.

No tardamos en hallar y entrar al sitio: una enorme mansión que estaba custodiada por guardias. Bien, manos a la obra, dijimos con mi compañera, y fuimos cubriendo nuestras espaldas mientras acabábamos con nuestros enemigos. Cada uno de los caídos lamentaba cruzarse en nuestro camino, y por qué no decirlo, subestimarnos por ser mujeres. Patéticos y debiluchos machistas. Ignoraban el hecho que éramos demasiado buenas en nuestro trabajo y que no dejaríamos a nadie con vida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegamos a la última habitación que nos quedaba por recorrer. No obstante, por muy quieto que estuviese todo, no debíamos confiarnos.

-_Entra y yo te cubro._ –Susurró Sheila haciéndome una seña, a lo que le afirmé moviendo la cabeza-

-_Tres, dos, uno._ -Susurré de igual forma, para luego abrir la puerta de golpe, apuntado con mi revolver a cualquier morador que se encontrara oculto ahí-

-_Veo que son muy hábiles_. –Habló entre las sombras una voz masculina_\- Pero, no lo suficiente para acabar conmigo._ –Salió de su escondite y era un hombre gigante y musculoso, de apariencia muy fuerte, con los cabellos en punta, desafiando la gravedad misma-_ ¡Llegó su hora, perras!_

_-Veo que estás muy confiado, gorilón_. -Comentó Sheila bajando su arma. Oh, sabía que había tocado la fibra de su orgullo y eso significaría problemas en nuestra misión-

_-¿Qué demonios haces?_ –Cuestioné aun apuntando a ese hombre_\- ¡No bajes la guardia!_

_-Déjamelo a mí, linda. Yo puedo con ese._ –Contestó muy segura de sus habilidades entrenadas a la perfección durante años- _Si no, mátalo a tu manera._

_-¿Qué esperas? _–Aquel sujeto de cabellos oscuros le hizo una señal con sus manos tras arremangarse las mangas de su pulcra camisa- _Ven aquí. _

_-Espero que no llores como niña._ –Hizo crujir su cuello en un breve estiramiento- _Porque detesto a los hombres débiles._

_-Ven acá y averígualo._

Fue así como comenzó una gran pelea entre ambos individuos. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Él claramente llevaba la ventaja. Con impotencia veía a Sheila debilitarse tras cada golpe que le propinaba ese sujeto. Comencé por sacarme la chaqueta, sabía que si luchaba con él, me estorbaría. No obstante, algo me detuvo a la mitad del movimiento. Tal vez no sería tan estorbosa si servía para los fines correctos. Volví a colocármela, pero la dejé intencionalmente desabrochada. La ocuparía como arma de ser necesario.

Un último golpe derribó a Sheila y su cuerpo cayó cerca de la chimenea. Sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre y se abrazaba a si misma producto del dolor.

_-Ahora es tu turno, pequeña._ –Hizo el mismo gesto que realizó minutos a mi compañera para que me acercase, confiado de que tendría un mismo resultado en el combate- _Ven, acércate. Prometo asesinarte rápido para que no sufras tanto. _

_-No, aquí te espero._ –Respondí en una pose de descanso. No como la de él, que ya estaba en posición de combate- _De todos modos, no podrás conmigo._ –Advertí-

_-¡Como quieras! _

El gorila que estaba frente a mi lanzó un par de golpes que fácilmente esquivaba. La verdad, él no era mal combatiente, pero no lo suficiente para ganarme. En un descuido agarró mi chaqueta para atraparme, y cayó cual mosca en la red de una araña. Con una facilidad que le sorprendió, me zafé de la chaqueta, invirtiéndola y utilizándola para realizarle una llave que lo inmovilizaría al privarle del oxígeno. En mi mente contaba de manera regresiva, esperando que cayese al suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Y lo hizo tal cual saco de patatas. No fue tan difícil de vencer, realmente no sé cómo venció a mi compañera. Luego de quitarle mi chaqueta de su cuello, me acerqué a Sheila, quien ya comenzaba a reaccionar.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_ –Pregunté colocándome la chaqueta y subiendo la cremallera de la misma-

_-Tú qué crees._ -Contestó de manera arrogante mientras se incorporaba- _Ve a ver si alguien más está en esta casa. ¡Qué esperas!_

Decidida a no iniciar un conflicto entre nosotras, acaté por primera vez una de sus órdenes de niña mimada y me aventuré a investigar toda la habitación. No había ruido o señal de vida aparte de nosotras y el saco de plomo que estaba tendido a un par de metros de distancia. Eso al menos hasta que se escuchó un disparo tras de mí. Sheila había ultimado a ese hombre a quemarropa.

_-¿Qué me ves? No habías terminado tu trabajo, solo lo noqueaste_. –Cuestionó casi ofendida por mi gesto de sorpresa tras su acción- _Ahora, sirve para algo y termina lo que te dije._

_-¿Sabes qué? Ya cállate, no sabes nada más que dar órdenes._ –La enfrenté caminando en su dirección- _Y te recuerdo que al menos a mí no me dieron una paliza hace unos minutos. _

**En su jodida cara.**

Al quedar frente a ella, sus aires de diva parecieron descender. El duelo de miradas eran cuchillos filosos atravesando la yugular de la otra. Eso al menos hasta que me distrajo una rápida sombra que atravesó el pasillo y le di la señal de alerta.

Salí de la habitación buscando al dueño de esa sombra, ya que no saldría vivo de allí. Seguí avanzando, hasta que sentí unos sollozos muy débiles, casi ahogados. Entré en una habitación que habíamos ignorado anteriormente, donde nacían aquellos sollozos, aunque no veía un ser que los produjese.

Tras agudizar mis sentidos, pude notar la esquina de una alfombra doblada. Daba hacia el armario. Y los armarios suelen ser un escondite para dos tipos de personas: los cobardes y los niños. Tras abrir la puerta comprobé que era la segunda opción. Era un niño que estaba sentado en el fondo del guardarropa, cubriendo su cabeza con las manos.

Esa escena hizo un crujido en mi corazón. Casi me vi reflejada en él, sollozando débilmente mientras todo mí alrededor se derrumbaba a su edad, cuando asesinaron sin piedad a mis padres.

_-¿Qué has encontrado?_ –Habló Sheila tras de mí-

-_A un niño._ –Contesté casi en un susurro- _No debe tener más de diez años._

_-Bien, qué esperas. Mátalo_ –Comentó muy sangre fría, provocando el temblor corporal del pequeño mientras ahogaba un grito de horror-

**_"Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo"_** esa palabra se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. Mi arma le apuntaba, mientras me debatía entre lo que debía hacer y lo que era realmente correcto.

¡Al demonio con todo!

_\- No lo haré_ –Expuse bajando mi arma-

_-¿Qué dices? -_Preguntó incrédula mi compañera-

_-¡Que no lo haré, pedazo de bruta!_ –Volví el rostro para mirarla con decisión mientras ella avanzaba por la habitación_\- No soy como tú, ni como Freezer, ni como los del equipo G1. _–Debía hacerla entrar en razón o esto se volvería un verdadero embrollo- _Demonios, ¡que es solo un niño!_

_-Entiendo._ –Habló cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, para abrirlos con mi misma convicción_\- Entonces, lo haré yo._ –Me empujó para apuntarlo con su revólver-

_-¡Oh, no, no lo harás!_ –Dije al comenzar un forcejeo para evitar que le disparara.- _¿A qué esperas? ¡Corre!_ -Gritaba para que el pequeño reaccionara y huyera de ahí-

Y lo hizo. Salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo, tal como era correcto. Él merecía vivir. Segundos después hubo un disparo que resonó en todo el lugar. Ambas nos miramos shockeadas. La sangre se hizo presente en escena y tiñó las prendas de su portadora. Sheila estaba herida, y caía al suelo sosteniéndose con ambas manos la boca del estómago, intentando detener en vano la hemorragia.

-_E-eso es traición._ –Hablaba con dificultad, con el poco aliento que le restaba de vida- _Lo pagarás m-muy caro, Bulma._

_-Te dije que no le harías daño._ –Mi semblante era serio y decidido, no había tiempo para arrepentimientos- _Quizás esto me pasará la cuenta con Freezer, pero tú no estarás presente cuando ocurra. _

Intentó decir algo, pero todo quedó ahogado dentro de su ser. Tras un espeso silencio, me acerqué para tomar las pulsaciones de Sheila. Estaba muerta. Había asesinado a mi propia compañera por un niño.

Salí de la habitación en dirección donde lo vi correr. No había tiempo que perder.

_-¡Pequeño! ¡Pequeño! ¿Dónde te metiste? _–En el jardín vi una pequeña silueta que se escondía entre los arbustos. Me acerqué y quedé en frente del arbusto para luego hablar en voz baja –_Hey, ya puedes salir. Prometo no hacerte daño. La mujer pelirroja ya no está aquí para hacerte daño si eso es lo que te preocupa._

_-¿Hablas en serio?_ –Murmuró secando una lágrima cuando asomó su pequeño rostro-

_-Sí, me he encargado de eso._ –Sonreí algo cansada, pero ciertamente satisfecha de que al menos me dirigiese la palabra-

_-¿Estás herida?_ –Apuntó unas salpicaduras de sangre sobre la chaqueta tras el encuentro con Sheila-

_-No, estoy bien. No es mía._ –Intenté disimularlas, pero resultó peor- _Tienes que venir conmigo o enviarán a alguien a lastimarte. _

_-¿Me cuidarás?_ –un atisbo de duda atravesó sus oscuros ojos, de lo cual nunca fue consiente-

_-Sí, lo prometo_. –Sonreí- _Y yo si cumplo mis promesas._

Lo tomé en brazos para llevármelo lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Minutos después hice explotar la mansión con un control remoto. Había borrado toda evidencia que dijera que él estaba vivo. Y a la vez… toda evidencia que me delatara como traidora.

-¿Bulma? ¡Bulma! –La voz de Gohan me sacó de mis pensamientos, trayéndome de vuelta al presente- ¿Este es el botón para escuchar música? –Apretó un botón con uno de sus dedos rechonchos, haciendo que la nave perdiera el control-

.

.

**_En otro lugar:_**

_-No hemos encontrado a la mujer, señor._

_-_¡Son una bola de incompetentes! –Freezer golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared, aunque pareció no tener dolor por ello. La ira era más grande que cualquier otro sentir a su parecer-

-Al seguir las pistas y dar con el punto indicado, nos dimos cuenta de que alguien la acompañaba. –Al ver la ceja alzada de su jefe al no entender a lo que se refería, decidió ir al grano para no abusar de su escasa paciencia- Al parecer un niño, señor. –Aquel sujeto le enseñó una prenda pequeña, una chamarra con un pequeño dragón bordado en la parte delantera-

-¿Un niño? ¡Imposible, ella no tiene hijos ni familiares! –Expuso Freezer impulsivamente al no creer lo que escuchaba- Aunque… -Ante la situación vivida, y tras pensarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad acontecía en la vida de la peliturquesa y a sus espaldas- Me temo que la muy maldita que me ha engañado. ¡Tráiganme a Vegeta del equipo G1, ahora! –Ordenó con aquel semblante y tono de voz que cualquiera moriría del susto-

-Aquí estoy, no es necesario tanta gritería. –Habló inesperadamente un pelinegro que entraba por la puerta de aquel despacho. Llevaba su traje azul de entrenamiento, unas botas especiales para la actividad física de tono blanco y en su mano izquierda una toalla utilizada momentos antes para eliminar el sudor- Ya pareces una vieja chillando de esa forma.

-"Principito". –Comentó sarcásticamente el jefe de la organización, haciendo que el ceño del pelinegro se frunciera notablemente como reflejo a sus palabras- Veo que llegaste en el momento adecuado. –Sonrió de manera amplia, manteniendo en todo instante lo mordaz- Tengo una misión para ti. Por favor, siéntate. –Ahora se dirigía a los demás inútiles que le acompañaban y le otorgaban malas noticias a su parecer- Los demás retírense, necesitamos hablar a solas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Se sentó Vegeta, evidentemente desconfiado. Después de todo, no era devoto de Freezer como sus compañeros de equipo; Nappa, o Raditz- Dímelo pronto porque no tengo todo el día.

-Como estarás informado, Bulma Briefs, hizo abandono de nuestra agencia, con una suma de dinero considerable. –Habló a la vez que le entregaba un par de fotos de la mujer, algunas de civil y otras entrenando- Me temo que nos ha traicionado, dejando con vida al hijo de Son Goku. Lo que no deja de ser tremendamente peligroso para nosotros.

-¿Qué nos puede hacer un mocoso insignificante? –Cuestionó analizando a través de sus oscuros orbes las fotografías de aquella peliturquesa. En su interior, no dejaba de llamarle la atención aquella belleza tan salvaje en un cuerpo tan frágil- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Preguntó al cabo de un momento, para no ser tan evidente-

-Encuéntralos y elimínalos… a ambos. –Especificó recalcadamente- Y a todo aquel que se te cruce por el camino impidiendo que logres tu objetivo. ¿Has entendido?

-Afirmativo. –Moduló sin podérselo creer. ¿En serio lo necesitaban para eso solamente? Que insulto para él, un guerrero de elite- No creo que me de mayores problemas esa mujer. A simple vista me daría más pelea un mosquito.

Sí, esa era una de las tantas 'cualidades' de ese hombre. Era el orgullo en persona.

-Que no te engañen las apariencias, príncipe. –Advirtió Freezer- Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que se ve a simple vista. Su poder va más allá de lo que se piensa. Fue entrenada por mí.

-Con mayor razón la venceré, nadie me ha ganado en años. –Se puso de pie el orgulloso Vegeta-

-Ten cuidado. –Recalcó sínicamente- Si te encomiendo esta misión es porque eres mi mejor asesino, y porque eres de sangre fría. Nada ni nadie te inmuta.

-¿Qué ganaré con todo esto? –Dijo guardando una foto de Bulma rápidamente para no ser visto por Freezer-

-Pues una recompensa monetaria considerable, más tener el privilegio de ser mi mano derecha en este negocio y jefe del equipo A1. ¿Es suficiente para ti?

-¿Tanto vale la vida de esa mujer? –Comentó Vegeta impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar- _"El equipo A1 son unas maquinas aniquiladoras. Se nota que está desesperado esa lagartija" -_Pensaba-

-Sí, no te imaginas cuánto. –Bebió un vaso de brandi que había dejado de lado en el instante en que llegaron las primeras informaciones sobre la traidora de su ex discípula- Es más, quiero hacer un cambio de planes: tráela con vida hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? –Alzó una de sus cejas sin saber qué se traía entre manos-

-Quiero cerciorarme de que muera frente a mis ojos. Dos veces no me pasa lo mismo- Se acercó al hombre que estaba aún sentado y posicionó una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro- Vegeta, más vale que no me defraudes, o si no te arrepentirás. Así como hay una jugosa recompensa, también hay un severo castigo si fallas.

-A mi no me amenazas, lagartija inservible. –Quitó aquella mano de su hombro y lo limpió con petulancia. Se incorporó y caminó en dirección a la salida- Tendrás a la chica aquí, tal como pediste. Ahora, me retiro ya que no quiero perder más tiempo.

Vegeta salió de la habitación dejando a Freezer totalmente solo. Ya podía imaginar aquel duelo de titanes en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Esto será interesante. –Se sentó en su cómodo asiento y cogió un habano para encenderlo- Si logran matarse mutuamente sería mucho mejor. -Soltó una risa malévola que inundó todo el lugar-

.

.

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Hoy hemos visto a nuestra Bulma en acción y se explica el cómo conoció a Gohan. A pesar de ser una asesina, ella tiene su corazoncito, y tal como dijo Sheila, han enviado a Vegeta para que pague su traición. ¿Lo logrará?

Espero que les haya gustado la actualización, gracias por leer y hacerme saber sus impresiones, sea por MP o por comentarios. Por otra parte, les envío un abrazo gigante a mis compatriotas chilenos que están manifestándose a lo largo del país. ¡No bajar los brazos y luchar por ser escuchados!

¡Cuidense y nos leemos, chao!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: COMENZÓ LA CACERÍA.**

Vamos, sigue contando, Bulma, para no perder la poca paciencia que te caracteriza. Imagina varios violines tocando tu canción favorita, aquella que siempre sirve para despejar la molestia que sientes. Inhala, exhala. Recuerda que eres un ser de luz.

-¿Bulma? –Susurra Gohan mientras choca sus dedos índices con timidez y cierta culpabilidad reflejada en su juvenil rostro- ¿Aun estás enojada?

-No. –Contesto secamente, olvidando la meditación de hace unos segundos-

-¿Segura? –Definitivamente este muchacho no conocía el lenguaje femenino de la ironía-

-Sí. –Seguí conduciendo el automóvil sin siquiera darle un nuevo vistazo directo. _¡Casi nos mata y pretende que no esté enojada!-_

-Lo siento, es que quería escuchar música y no sabía que ese botón era para detener los motores de la avioneta.

En efecto, Gohan había metido la pata hasta el fondo y casi nos cuesta la vida. Los motores de la avioneta dejaron de funcionar en un santiamén y la trayectoria iba en picada. Como era de esperar, el enano remecía mi brazo preso de la desesperación, cuando yo solo maniobraba y apretaba los jodidos controles para retomar altura.

No me enorgullecía en absoluto el hecho de no saber contener mis emociones y caí en el mismo hoyo de Gohan: desesperación. Grité al igual que él, presa de la histeria. ¡Nos íbamos a estrellar y la nave no respondía!

Tras unas maniobras logré estabilizarla, cuando estábamos a la altura de la carretera y sin poder activar las ruedas de aterrizaje forzoso. Por poco chocamos con un auto que iba en contra de nuestra dirección, o más bien nosotros íbamos contra el tránsito. Creí escuchar un par de maldiciones de parte del conductor mientras retomábamos altura.

Un par de kilómetros más adelante aterricé la nave para bajarme de ella aun con las piernas temblando por la experiencia vivida.

-¡_Nunca más vuelvas a tocar algo sin preguntar, Gohan!_ –Le reprendí al momento en que mis piernas dejaron de responder, haciendo que cayera al suelo golpeando mis rodillas- ¡CASI NOS MATAS!

_-Lo siento, Bulma._ –Respondió sollozando, percatándome que había errado en mí actuar. Joder, que solo era un niño y yo una adulta.- _No lo hice con querer._

Suavizando mi tono de voz y mi respiración agitada, pasé el antebrazo por mi frente secando el sudor acumulado producto de la tensión, mientras le decía:

_-Será mejor que vayamos vía terrestre, enano._ -Saqué una de las capsulas que guardaba en mi cinturón y la arrojé a un par de metros, haciendo aparecer una camioneta 4x4- _Ey, ya no llores. _–Me incorporé para acercarme a él y remover sus cabellos rebeldes- _Lo siento, ¿vale? No debí gritarte._ –Sonreí de manera sincera mientras él secaba sus lágrimas- _Ahora sube a la camioneta y no toques nada antes de consultarme._ –Gohan afirmó en silencio mientras hacía sonar su nariz llena de mucosidad- _Pronto te alcanzo. _

Al ver que él subió al vehículo, saqué la capsula vacía y guardé la avioneta luego de sacar las pertenencias de mi acompañante. Daba por hecho que no me subiría a aquella nave en compañía de Gohan a menos que fuese una necesidad de vida o muerte.

De ese episodio ya habían pasado varios minutos, pero a pesar de todo seguía molesta. No solo con él por ser descuidado, sino conmigo y con el mundo. Por ser una jodida mierda y arrastrarnos a esta inédita situación. Él debería estar con su familia y yo… pues… eso ya no tiene sentido.

-¿Aún estas aburrido? –Lo miro de soslayo, luego de recordar el susto de nuestras vidas ante tal experiencia aérea que casi terminó en tragedia-

-Un poco. -Responde sumisamente, con cara de corderito-

-Bien, ¿ves ese botón naranjo que esta frente a ti? –Él me afirma con la cabeza, iluminando aquellos luceros grises que observan aquel botón como la salvación de su vida en aquel túnel de desesperanza llamado "aburrimiento"- Apriétalo dos veces y elige una canción. Pero te advierto que solo tengo rock, nada infantil.

-¿Crees que no tengo buen gusto? –Cuestiona algo mosqueado. Me encanta verlo de ese modo- Ya no soy un bebé para escuchar Mazapan, ¿sabes?

Ante su comentario no pude evitar una risa de mi parte. Con que podía ser sarcástico si se lo proponía. Si bien no era un bebé, aun no dejaba de ser un niño.

–Bueno, lo decía porque creí que eras fan de "Bananas en Pijamas" o algo por el estilo. –Vuelvo a reírme con ganas, porque en su pequeña frente comenzaba a remarcarse una vena por la rabia-

_¡Que ternurita! _

-Eres odiosa. –Contraataca con su mejor arma-

-¡Gracias por el cumplido! –Amplio mi sonrisa expectante a su reacción- Cada mañana me pregunto quién me reconocerá el mérito.

-¡Que no lo es! –Infla las mejillas sonrosadas y comienzo a pensar que está en su límite-

\- Y pensar que se me da tan natural ser así. –Sigo en mi monólogo, dándole a entender que lo ignoro por estar pendiente del camino y el tráfico-

-¡BULMA! –Alza la voz irritado y a pesar de querer estallar en risa, lo contengo-

-Tranquilízate, ¡solo estaba bromeando! -Limpio unas lagrimillas que se me habían escapado producto de la risa- ¿Pondrás música o lo hago yo?

Gohan, con menos ánimos que antes, toma la iniciativa sin romper el contacto visual con mi mirada analítica. Quizás piensa que haré otro comentario sardónico hacia él, pero esperaré un poco más o es capaz de atacarme. Una canción suena a través de los parlantes y la tararea tímidamente. Realmente tiene buen gusto musical al conocer a Guns N' Roses. Al llegar al coro de _sweet child o' mine_, canto con él a todo pulmón, donde Gohan comienza a hacer movimientos como si tocase la guitarra eléctrica, dándole más estilo y drama al asunto.

Este chico es el mejor copiloto de la vida.

**_._**

**_._**

_En otro lugar:_

_-_Esa mujer fue muy rápida para escapar. La cabaña aún sigue tibia a pesar del frio.

Vegeta había dado con el primer paradero de la fugitiva, y lamentablemente para él no había llegado a tiempo. La mujer era escurridiza y contaba con que hallaría la cabaña de algún modo u otro.

El pelinegro guardó su arma, y recorrió la morada. Avanzó por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, y en una de ellas vio en una repisa un retrato. Guiado por la curiosidad, se acercó al mueble y cogió lo que llamó su atención. Albergaba una fotografía donde aparecía una pequeña peliturquesa, de unos cinco años aproximadamente, junto a un hombre canoso. Este portaba una bata blanca y pantalones oscuros, además de llevar puestas unas gafas con marco negro. Por lo que veía, al hombre le gustaba fumar pipa. Por otra parte, una mujer rubia con peinado extravagante sostenía a la niña en sus brazos, quien estaba al lado de quien pareciese ser su marido.

El trío se veían felices, como si nada pudiese arruinar ese momento y sentimiento proyectado. Si la peliturquesa había terminado trabajando en la agencia de Freezer, era obvio que esa felicidad se rompió en algún momento.

-Veo que es sentimentalista. –Chaqueó su boca con asco, lanzando aquel retrato al piso y aplastándolo con su pie- Menuda cursilería.

Al escuchar el crujido del vidrio, sacó de su bolsillo el rastreador que le proporcionaron en la agencia. No gustaba depender de dicho artefacto, pero ya que no dio con la mujer en primera instancia, debía cambiar de planes.

Segundos más tarde, un punto naranjo apareció en pantalla y estaba en movimiento. Realizando el cálculo de distancia, el artefacto indicó que estaba a un día y medio del lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Bulma Brief, una asesina tan respetada y famosa en el rubro, comete errores de principiante. –Sonrió torcidamente mientras salía de la cabaña- Olvidaste el chip de rastreo. –Al subirse a su medio de transporte, añadió con sed de sangre- Que comience la cacería.

.

.

Ajena a esa frase, Bulma y Gohan hacían una pausa a su viaje y bajaban del automóvil. La mujer sacó otra de sus cápsulas e hizo aparecer una casa envuelta en humo. Era amplia y con las comodidades suficientes para ambos. Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el manto celestial, y la mujer era consciente de que debían descansar y alimentarse debidamente.

Esto era solo el inicio de su viaje y no sabían lo que el destino les tenía preparado.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3: ENTRENAMIENTO.**

¿Qué hora es? No tengo idea, pero debe ser pasada la medianoche. Los párpados me pesan, pero no puedo ceder al cansancio, al menos no por ahora. Gohan duerme en su cuarto, ajeno a todo lo que ocurre en mi cabeza. Sé que por el momento estamos a salvo, pero no puedo bajar la guardia. La vida me ha enseñado eso y ante tal cosa no hay mucho que hacer.

Al menos, él podrá sentirse descansado mañana, cómodo, seguro y… la verdad le envidio.

Me doy una bofetada para volver a focalizar mi atención y concentración en lo que estoy haciendo. Diseñar un comunicador no es tarea difícil, pero no teniendo las herramientas necesarias puede que tome un poco más de tiempo el terminarlo.

Es necesario comunicarme con alguien de mi entera confianza. Necesito ayuda y los amigos escasean en estas situaciones, aunque tengo a alguien en mente, quien no se negará a tenderme una mano: mi ex compañera, Milk.

Años atrás la di por muerta en el desarrollo de una misión de alto rango, y como hubo tantas bajas de personal producto de la complejidad de la tarea, nadie cuestionó su muerte ni exigieron pruebas de ello. Misteriosamente estallaron las evidencias junto con la bodega donde ocurrió aquella masacre. Algo muy similar a lo que ocurrió en la mansión donde Gohan residía.

De ese modo, mi amiga logró alejarse de aquel ambiente tan tóxico, y juró devolverme el favor algún día cuando más lo necesitase. Hoy llegó ese día y hay que transar deudas.

Termino de ajustar el último tornillo del comunicador y tras encenderlo, busco la clave que un día ella me entregó y que memoricé hace tres años. Ruego mentalmente para que alguien responda mi llamado, o que funcionara tal como pretendo.

-Clave 3245, ¿alguien me escucha? –Ajusto nuevamente la perilla de rango- Si alguien me escucha, responda. Cambio.

El sonido chirriante de la señal emitida suena a través del parlante y tras segundos eternos, hubo una casi ininteligible respuesta.

-_Cl-clave32-45, le es-escucho. _-Respondió una voz femenina, y era Milk, lo presentía-

-¡Milk, soy Bulma! –Anuncio mientras realizo un ajuste final al aparato- ¿No me reconoces?

-_¡Bulma! –_Chilla al otro lado de la línea, sin poderlo creer- ¡_Conecta tu comunicador con la televisión, así podré verte! ¡Avísame cuando estés lista!_

-No puedo, es un comunicador simple. –Informo muy a mi pesar, pero debo ser breve- Te diré las coordenadas de mi ubicación. Debes cumplir tu promesa.

-¿_En qué problema te has metido?_ –Suena preocupada y debe intuir que es algo realmente grave-

-No puedo decírtelo por esta vía. –Contesto mientras observo las escaleras. Por un momento sentí la presencia de Gohan tras de mi, pero erré- Tienes que venir personalmente, por favor.

-_Claro, no hay problema._ –Le di las indicaciones de donde me encontraba, mediante un código solo conocido por nosotras- _Calculo que al medio día estaré allí._

-Búscame en el Café Resort del pueblo, allí te explicaré todo.

-_No te preocupes, alistaré mis cosas y viajaré de inmediato._

-Milk. –Mi voz se agrava- Trae municiones. No deben pillarte desprevenida.

_-¿Con quién crees que hablas mocosa?_ –Grita desde la otra línea, haciendo que me relajase momentáneamente- _¡Nos vemos allí! Mediante este comunicador te notificaré cuando llegue al lugar de encuentro._

-Adiós, y gracias. –Sonreí ante mi soledad-

La señal culmina y el silencio inunda la sala. Dios, que cansada me siento. Al menos estoy algo más tranquila al saber que cuento con Milk. Mi cuerpo demanda descansar al menos un momento, pero mi cerebro insiste en que no hay tiempo para ello. De lo que estoy completamente segura, era que enviarán al mejor de la agencia tras de mí y que debo estar preparada. La pregunta era, ¿a quién?

Camino con pesadez hacia mi habitación, la que está a pasos del cuarto de Gohan, muy cerca de las escaleras del segundo piso. Al entrar, veo algo que definitivamente hará que duerma como un bebé luego de darle su merecido uso.

Los golpes no tardan en aparecer y maltratar a aquel saco de entrenamiento, con la fuerza que aplicaría como si mi vida dependiese de ello. El objeto se mece de lado a lado, acercándose a mi de manera peligrosa, siendo esquivado con puños y patadas, imaginando el rostro de mi enemigo en el.

Ese enemigo no era Freezer, era la silueta de un rostro desconocido o ciertamente creado por mi subconsciente. Las gotas de sudor escurren por mi frente y cuerpo, tal como las esperanzas de mis padres quienes intentaron criar a una delicada mujer. Un sueño que se esfumó de golpe, tal como el que le brindo a este saco lleno de arena.

.

.

En un hotel, a esas mismas horas de la noche y a varios kilómetros de donde se encontraba Bulma, Vegeta observaba la imagen su objetivo. Aquella fotografía que había hurtado del escritorio de Freezer al ser asignado en la misión.

Bulma llevaba el cabello largo y ondulado en las puntas en esa oportunidad. Su mirada era intensa en lo que se refería a coquetería, pero él podía ver en sus ojos una clara tristeza. ¿Acaso nadie más lo había notado o sus largas y espesas pestañas lograban ocultar ese sentimiento?

Siguió analizando su rostro y se detuvo en aquellos labios rojizos, algo delgados pero lo suficientemente carnosos para resultar apetecibles para cualquiera. Y qué hablar de su cuerpo; tan frágil y bien proporcionado a la vista, pero fuerte y letal en combate. Ella, sin dudas, era un arma de seducción y mortalidad sin precedentes.

El pelinegro se incorporó de la cama, algo incómodo por fijarse en tantos detalles de esa fotografía. Guio sus pasos al cuarto de baño y refrescó su rostro con el agua fría que le brindaba aquella llave metálica del lavamanos. Al ver su reflejo en el espejo, recordó la primera vez que vio a la peliturquesa. Fue en el sector de entrenamiento e iba acompañada de una chica de cabellos negros. En esa época, ella debió tener tan solo 17 años. Él unos 19.

La belleza de aquella joven no era un secreto en la agencia y siempre robaba miradas por doquier, pero no con intención. Se notaba a leguas que no era igual que las demás muchachas de su edad. Algo resaltaba en ella, pero no lo sabía explicar con palabras. Exótica, inigualable, eran los términos que se le acercaban y que le hacían juicio.

Hubo un día, en plena sesión de entrenamientos, en que él cayó al suelo producto de un gran golpiza que le propinó el propio Freezer, debido a que ese infeliz deseaba instruir personalmente a sus subordinados, sin excepción.

Al no poder incorporarse rápidamente, ya que su equilibrio tambaleaba, notó como Bulma se acercó a ayudarlo, puesto que él estaba con heridas de distinta gravedad en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué se preocupaba de su persona? Con un demonio, ¡que estaban preparándose para ser asesinos a sangre fría y no unas débiles sabandijas!

¿Y cómo pago aquel gesto de empatía y preocupación? Apartándola de su lado con un solo empujón, diciéndole cosas hirientes y riéndose en su propia cara. Ella, humillada y con la mirada vidriosa por el cúmulo de lágrimas, se levantó con orgullo. Volvió a su lugar de entrenamiento, sin dirigirle otra mirada o palabra.

En realidad, aquello fue lo mejor después de todo. No podían demostrar flaqueza, compasión o agradecimiento, puesto que la mirada inquisidora de Freezer estuvo en ellos todo ese tiempo.

Había que ser realistas, hubiese sido peor para ambos de haber aceptado la ayuda de la joven, ya que el malnacido que tenían por jefe se hubiese encargado de recordarles el objetivo de su formación.

Otras semanas transcurrieron, y los jóvenes de la agencia fueron clasificados en equipos, en donde Vegeta ni Bulma calzaron en alguno. Eso generó una ansiedad en el pelinegro, percatándose en mala instancia, que su corazón fue cautivado por la joven. En aquella "ceremonia de selección", tampoco coincidieron miradas y fue así como el destino los tuvo separados por más de diez años, en donde creyó muerto ese sentimiento, debido a que ambos habían crecido, madurado y los objetivos de su vida habían variado.

-Joder. –Murmuró ejerciendo presión en sus manos contra la orilla del lavamanos, sin dejar de ver las marcas del paso del tiempo en su piel-

¡Ese sentimiento estaba muerto y enterrado! Así lo creyó por años, hasta que la reconoció en aquella imagen. Estaba equivocado. Los rescoldos de aquel viejo sentir estaban generando una nueva llama. Ese sentimiento estaba vivo.

-¡Basta! –Se decía a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo- Sin importar lo que sientas, debes completar tu misión. ¡No fracasarás como ella!

Salió del cuarto de baño y se quitó la camiseta de dormir. Estiró sus músculos y comenzó a atacar a un enemigo imaginario con fiereza. Las gotas de sudor caían por su rostro y seguían por su cuerpo bien trabajado a lo largo de los años. Sentía que ella lo volvía débil, y eso era imperdonable.

He ahí dos seres que luchan mutuamente, en dos puntos paralelos, venciendo la sombra que los trata de cubrir. Sus miedos, sentimientos, fracasos y debilidades se ven reflejados en ese enemigo imaginario al cual intentan vencer con cada golpe. Por fin algo que los une.

.

.

**Al día siguiente:**

Ha sido una buena decisión el estar fuera de casa, tomando aire fresco. Estoy sentada frente al jardín, y observo como Gohan persigue a una ardilla que encontró en uno de los árboles aledaños. Es relajante la escena, y me percato que el enano posee agilidad, rapidez y flexibilidad. Interesante. Analizo sus movimientos por otro rato, y luego me decido a hablar.

-¡Oye, Gohan! –El enano deja de perseguir a la ardilla y se acerca donde me encuentro- ¿Sabes artes marciales?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –Se sienta en la hamaca que instalamos hace un rato, la cual está a un costado de mi. Está atento y curioso ante la pregunta que le acabo de plantear. Aun así, se recuesta sobre la tela, quedando suspendido en el aire-

-Porque quiero que me demuestres tus habilidades. –Contesto-

-Claro, cuando quieras te demuestro mi rutina. –Cruza los brazos tras su cabeza, relajado y confiado-

Realmente no capta indirectas.

-No. –Aclaro- Lucharás contra mi.

\- ¡Q-QUÉ! –Se asombra el muchacho, haciendo perdiese el equilibrio y se estrellara contra el césped, golpeándose de paso la nariz al caer- ¡Auch! –Se queja sobándose el área lastimada, y luego recuerda mis palabras- ¿Qué luche contra ti? ¡Pero si eres una mujer, Bulma!

-Gracias por ser un observador de primera. –Respondo con sarcasmo, cosa que él nota de inmediato. Aprende rápido. Me incorporo y me acerco a él para extenderle la mano- Ser mujer no tiene nada de malo, jovencito. Lo que importa es la fuerza y habilidad que posee cada uno.

-Mi papá dice que no debo pelear contra una chica. . –Comenta convencido en sus valores, en el momento en que de un solo jalón lo pongo de pie, aunque no suelto su mano por el momento-

-Pues yo soy una mujer hecha y derecha, no una chica. –Aclaro-

-Se nota. –Murmura entre dientes, lo que hace que mi mano ejerza mayor presión contra la suya- Digo, no se nota. Es que eres una mujer muy joven y bonita. –Intenta remediar la situación-

Este tiene instinto de supervivencia. Me agrada.

-Entonces… -Suelto mi agarre y tomo algo de distancia. Mi posición está relajada, no demostrando estar alerta- Atácame con todas tus fuerzas, pequeño.

-No puedo. –Niega con su cabeza de manera enfática-

-Gohan. –Advierto-

-No puedo. –Repite-

Con la punta de mi pie, alzo una piedra y al cogerla en el aire en mi mano derecha, se le lanzo en dirección a su frente. La piedra da en su objetivo. No es de gran tamaño, lo que no le generará una lesión, más allá de un dolor pasajero. Vocifera una maldición, mezclada entre el asombro y la dolencia.

-¿Y ahora? –Pregunto nuevamente- El jardín está repleto de esas mismas y ya ves que no tengo mala puntería.

-Que no lo haré. –Insiste en su posición, a pesar de tener los ojos repletos de lágrimas-

Bien, si eso quiere. Habrá que recurrir a la estrategia oculta. La provocación. Ningún niño puede contra ello.

-El bebé quiere llorar. –Ante la palabra "bebé" su semblante cambia uno serio- ¿En serio? Pobre cobarde, tiene miedo de pelear contra una chica. ¿Quieres que le ponga talco a tu trasero después de patearlo? –Su mandíbula se contrae y sus lágrimas desaparecen- Eres una gallina.

-Repite lo que dijiste. –Desafía desde su posición, tensando su musculatura, preparándose de manera inconsciente para atacar-

-Dije que eres una ga-lli-na. –Recalco la palabra con sorna, haciendo el aleteo característico de aquel animal y luego vociferando su cacareo para terminar de cabrearlo- La gallina turuleca…-Comienzo a cantar, cuando de pronto…-

-¡NO SOY UNA GALLINA! –Estalla en un grito lleno de rabia, empuñando sus manos y dedicándome una mirada de resentimiento-

Un último cacareo lleno de burla y cayó en mi juego. Gritó un "¡BASTA!" que se pudo escuchar hasta el polo norte, y corrió hacia mi para atacarme con todas sus energías.

-¡Me las pagarás!

Asiento complacida esquivando sus golpes, y demonios, debo admitir que para ser solo un niño pequeño es muy hábil y fuerte. En varias ocasiones ha estado a punto de conectarme unos buenos golpes, pero lastima, yo soy muy veloz para un enano sin experiencia como él. Decido alargar lo más posible la contienda, hasta que encuentro su punto débil principal; el equilibrio. Cuando lanza una patada, casi a la altura de mi estómago, le agarro la pierna por sorpresa, y tras un movimiento lo desestabilizo de tal manera que lo hago caer al suelo, como consecuencia golpeándose la espalda.

-¡Rayos! –Se queja aun sin moverse- ¡Eso fue trampa!

-¡Error! –Le corrijo desde una posición, notando como ahora acomoda su espalda y posiciona sus pies contra el suelo. Ya puedo leer su siguiente movimiento- En la guerra y en el amor todo vale.

-¡Ya lo veremos! –Tras un rápido movimiento para tomar impulso, salta e intenta conectar otro de sus puños en mi rostro, teniendo por respuesta el tomar aquel puño, doblar ligeramente su brazo y estrellarlo contra el piso nuevamente-

-¿Te das por vencido o quieres comer pasto?

-Me rindo. –Acepta con frustración- Tramposa. –Añade una vez liberado de mi agarre-

-¡Qué mal perdedor resultaste ser, Gohan! –Me siento en el césped junto a él- No obstante, déjame decirte algo. –Él centra su vista en mi nuevamente- Me has sorprendido, y para bien. –Le guiño un ojo, causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Me has demostrado que no eres ni una gallina, ni un cobarde.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Pues, claro! -Le sonrío mientras alzo mi dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación- ¿Te digo un secreto? –Me mira curioso- Ven, acércate. –Acata mi pedido y le hablo al oído, en un bajo susurro aquel secreto que el resto del mundo no debe conocer- Eres el primer varón que dura más de cinco minutos luchando contra mí. –Me separo levemente de él y sus ojos están iluminados- Eso es un mérito a tu favor, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Si! –Choca sus palmas lleno de convicción y orgullo de sí mismo, a pesar de no lograr ni rozarme la piel- Y me esforzaré por ser el primero que te venza en combate.

-Ya lo veremos, peque. –Me incorporo y veo que el sol se encuentra en su punto máximo. Intuyo que no falta mucho para Milk llegue al punto de encuentro- Iré a darme una ducha y después prepararé de comer. –Aviso al enano que queda tras de mi al momento en que me dirijo a la casa. Al menos eso pensaba hacer hasta que él cayó con todo su peso sobre mi espalda y nos arrojó a ambos al césped. ¡Mis senos idiota!- ¡GOHAN! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES ATACANDO POR LA ESPALDA?

-¡Tú dijiste que en la guerra y en el amor todo vale! –Sonríe maléficamente sobre mi hombro mientras trato de zafarme de aquel niño con complejo de koala- ¡Ahora mi venganza! ¡Siente el poder de las cosquillas, Bulma!

.

.

Horas antes, en aquel viejo hotel de carretera, Vegeta Ouji se dirigía a recepción, con el fin de entregar las llaves de aquella pocilga que le dieron de habitación. Estaba con un humor de perros, y no todo se debía a la mala calidad de infraestructura y servicio, sino también por su "objetivo" que había encendido una pequeña brasa en su frío corazón. Gracias a eso, tuvo una sesión de insomnio eterna, lo que le permitió solo dormir una hora casi al amanecer.

-Aquí están las llaves. -Informó Vegeta notablemente malhumorado, sujetando un bolso de viaje con su mano izquierda-

-Espero que su estancia haya sido agradable y reconfortante para su descanso, señor. –Respondió el recepcionista muy ajeno a los pensamientos asesinos de aquel cliente con semblante serio. Ante todo cortesía-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. –Giró su cuerpo luego de firmar unos comprobantes y se marchó del lugar. Una vez dentro de su vehículo, encendió nuevamente el rastreador y notó, muy a su gusto, que el objetivo seguía ahí- No te has movido de ese sitio. Lo que me da dos posibles opciones: no sabes del chip de rastreo o estás pidiendo a gritos que te encuentren. –Encendió el vehículo y sabía que conduciendo a toda velocidad, lograría llegar en menos tiempo del presupuestado- Nos vemos pronto, Brief.

.

.

Que silencio hay en esta mesa. ¿Quién lo diría? Ni siquiera los palillos realizan un sonido al coger la comida del plato. Ya ha pasado una hora desde el incidente de las cosquillas y mi acompañante se da el lujo de hacerme la ley del hielo. Bueno, hay uno que otro chichón en su cabeza, ¡pero conste que se lo buscó!

-Tú te lo buscaste. –Hablo después de tragar un pedazo de pimentón que flotaba en sopa de tallarines- Ahora sabes que todo acto tiene su consecuencia.

-Abusiva. –Me observa con reproche mientras bebe el caldo de la sopa- Agradece que no llamo al Servicio de Menores.

-¡Eso te pasa por traidor! –Lo apunto con los palillos- ¡Mira nada más que atacarme por la espalda!

-¡Tú también tienes culpa! –Se defiende enseñándome su lengua de manera infantil-

-¿Te quejas por unos cuantos chichones? –Cuestiono con algo de seriedad. Sé que no debo comparar mi vida con la de este niño, pero los golpes que yo recibí en mi formación…esos chichones parecen caricias con vaselina al lado de lo que sufrí- Pues, te informo que después de reposar, realmente conocerás lo que es bueno.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Bebe un poco de jugo, quizás producto de los nervios-

-Hoy comenzaré a entrenarte.

De la pura impresión Gohan escupe el jugo, y agradezco el hecho de que no me lo haya estrellado en la cara.

-¿Bromeas? –Una gotita de sudor se acumuló al costado de su frente, y recorrió el lado izquierdo de su rostro-

-Por supuesto que no. –Sonrío maliciosamente- Así que prepárate.

-¡No se vale! –Me apunta con su dedo tembloroso mientras se incorpora de golpe- ¡Te vas a vengar por lo de hace rato!

-Lo hago por tu bien. –Le resto algo de importancia. ¿Vengarme? Quizás. Bien, era un hecho, pero no se lo confirmaría en ese momento- Te entrenaré un día.

-¿Solo un día? –Repite incrédulo- ¡No se aprende nada en un día, Bulma!

-Te equivocas, Gohan. –Imito su acción, poniéndome de pie mientras dejo de lado los palillos de madera y posicionarme a su lado- Hay personas que aprenden más en un día que en toda su vida. Y yo me encargaré de perfeccionar tus falencias. El entrenamiento comienza hoy.


End file.
